meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 051
4:35:56 PM Canto: Last session was just a short one, but you found out some very interesting information. The Academy of Whispers, a small academic/arcane institution on this plane, had analyzed the chitinous substance that the Pod Room is made of. They sent over an excitable gnome girl named Jule, who took you to see one Professor Ignus of the Church of the Glimmering Trapezoid, a wizard who had come up with a way to grow, cure, and cultivate chitin. 4:36:53 PM Canto: Ignus has pretty much written the book on using chitin as a building material. Literally. 1001 uses for chitin. 4:38:03 PM Canto: Among his designs and patents that were shown to the party, one of them was a design for the very same stasis pods that are in the Pod Room. 4:40:24 PM Canto: Ignus designs showed a system that used the pods as a kind of life pod for voidships, where each pod was bound to a certain person, and in an emergency, a teleport spell would whisk each person to their pod, where they'd be sealed away safely until rescue. 4:41:23 PM Canto: Ignus told the party how, two years ago, he was contacted by a Yugoloth named Kizzek, who wanted a system that could teleport people into their pods from across dimensions. 4:42:41 PM Canto: Kizzek apparently picked his brain about the pods and chitin and disappeared, and Ignus figured out he was tryint to build a system of his own, and gasp steal his work. 4:44:03 PM Canto: Ignus at this point offered a consultation to the party, on one of two conditions -- one, they get Utlan-Tari to protect him from Mherit, who have a price on his head, or two -- that they join his currently one-man church. 4:44:45 PM Canto: Which worships a glowing trapezoid that may or may not have been a beam of sunlight shining through a moth-eaten curtain in his bathroom. 4:45:05 PM Canto: So, there it is. 4:45:56 PM Canto: Again, I'm assuming that Nilani, Wynn, and Val would have told everyone what they learned, so. 4:46:25 PM Valerian: Valerian would. 4:46:36 PM Valerian: Valerian is chatty like that. 4:47:10 PM Canto: Everyone is currenly gathered in Nation's lounge. 4:48:25 PM Janis: ((After Val finishes))...so..what are the rituals to worship the trapezoid? 4:48:41 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Janis. 4:49:09 PM Valerian: ... I don't know. 4:49:12 PM Janis: ...what? If I have to start wearing a tea cozy on my head or somethin', I wanna know. 4:49:47 PM Canto: Iskandar: Well... we could ask your pal Captain Vel about protection for this loon. 4:50:07 PM Janis: ...that too. 4:50:20 PM Janis: Utlan-Tari probably owes us a favor or two by now. 4:50:22 PM Canto: Iskandar: Seems easier than converting or whatever. 4:50:39 PM Kalor: I guess anything could technically become a deity, if enough people worship it... 4:50:57 PM Valerian: Right. 4:51:26 PM Canto: Iskandar: well, it sounds more like he mostly wants more bodies in his 'church' so that the laws that keep this plane from descending into holy war suddenly start covering him. 4:52:04 PM Janis: Can we worship it from other planes? 4:52:16 PM Janis: This plane is nice, but I don't really wanna settle down here. 4:52:43 PM Janis: ...At fourteen, I probably shouldn't be thinking of settling down at all. 4:52:51 PM Valerian: No. 4:52:58 PM Kalor: Which kind of makes me wonder why he decided to set up his own church in the first place... There should be plenty of religions to fit everyone's ideals already. 4:53:08 PM Wynn: Why is anyone even considering that? 4:53:12 PM Valerian: Independence. 4:53:14 PM Kalor: Um... What is his ideals anyway? 4:54:29 PM Valerian: No idea. 4:55:00 PM Janis: We should probably call Captain Val. 4:55:25 PM Canto: Iskandar: Vel. That's Val. 4:55:35 PM Janis: Right, Vel. 4:56:28 PM Canto: Iskandar: ... at least we have a name. Kizzek. Yugoloths are jerks. 4:56:45 PM Kalor: It could have been worse. 4:56:56 PM Kalor: It could have been an Aboleth. 4:57:17 PM Valerian: Yugoloths are sufficiently bad. 4:57:28 PM Wynn: Wynn rubs the bridge of her nose. 4:57:58 PM Canto: Ignus did suggest that he thought that Kizzek was working on behalf of other parties, though, as a middleman. 4:58:42 PM Janis: Probably more for Tiamat incorporated, you think? 4:59:34 PM Canto: Iskandar: I don't know. She's generally more.... direct that that. 5:00:16 PM Valerian: Creating handsome blond evil twins, for example. 5:00:32 PM Canto: Iskandar: Exactly. 5:01:01 PM Janis: But Mherit isn't. They're all...what's that word? Means to cheat and spy and stuff like that. 5:01:22 PM Kalor: Surrepticious? 5:01:35 PM Valerian: Oblique. 5:01:37 PM Nilani: Subtle? 5:01:45 PM Canto: Iskandar: Booooooring. 5:01:45 PM Valerian: Devious. 5:01:54 PM Janis: Subterfuge. 5:01:57 PM Janis: That's it. 5:02:05 PM Janis: But the others all work. 5:02:22 PM Wynn: Can we be a little more direct? What are we doing about this? And worshipping a shape is not an answer. 5:02:45 PM Janis: We've already said we're gonna talk to Captain Vel. 5:03:03 PM Wynn: Then why are we still sitting here? 5:03:13 PM Canto: Nation's Voice: So that gnome girl from earlier is at the door. Kinda bouncing and sinnging. 5:03:27 PM Kalor: That's gnomes for you 5:03:31 PM Janis: Janis goes to answer it 5:03:43 PM Valerian: Valerian goes with Janis. 5:03:56 PM Wynn: Wynn too! (Glad to be doing something) 5:04:00 PM Nilani: Nilani also goes along. 5:04:15 PM Janis: Janis opens the door "Hello?" 5:04:56 PM Canto: Jule: Hi! It's me! From a few hours ago. 5:05:05 PM Janis: ...Jule...right? 5:05:14 PM Janis: Janis moves to invite her in. 5:05:25 PM Canto: Jule: Yep! Pleased to meet you. No, that's okay, I'll stay outside, your ship kinda scares me. 5:05:35 PM Valerian: He's not a bad person. 5:05:57 PM Canto: Jule: Oh, it's nothing like that. But I get nervous around multidimensional stuff. 5:06:18 PM Janis: Janis reaches out to shake hands "Janis" 5:06:26 PM Canto: Jule: Janis. Janis. 5:06:39 PM Canto: Janis is taller than Jule! She shakes her hand. 5:07:21 PM Canto: Jule: So, I got some solvent for you. Don't ask how! 5:07:28 PM Wynn: Solvent? 5:07:29 PM Canto: she pulls a vial out of her pack. 5:08:20 PM Canto: Jule: For eating through the chitin refined via Ignus' process. 5:08:41 PM Canto: Jule: I couldn't get much, but you can see if it works, at least, I figure? 5:08:53 PM Wynn: .....should we do that? 5:08:56 PM Valerian: ... we could put a hole in the wall and see where it goes. 5:09:15 PM Janis: Seems rude to Nation. 5:09:24 PM Wynn: The pod room isn't part of Nation. 5:09:26 PM Valerian: Not Nation, the pod room. 5:09:30 PM | Edited 5:09:36 PM Nilani: Nah, that's coral, not chitin. 5:09:54 PM Wynn: But... I can't imagine poking a hole in a multidimensional vessel is a good idea. 5:10:05 PM Wynn: And ruining any of the pods is probably not good either. 5:10:26 PM Kalor: Kalor leans over conspiratorially 5:10:30 PM Kalor: "Just so you know, I conjured a dimensional portal inside the envelope of that voidship's reality field a while back to summon my knight, who happens to be a blink dog..." 5:10:54 PM Canto: Snowball is currenly chewing on a bone in the galley. 5:11:00 PM Canto: While humming a song of heroism. 5:12:02 PM Canto: Jule shrugs. "Well. Anyway! There you have it! Do with it as you will! To get more, you'd probably have to play whatever games Ignus wants, though." 5:13:32 PM Canto: Jule: That's just what's left of the stuff that he gave me for my own experiments after I begged him for two weeks and cried a little. 5:13:32 PM Valerian: Games. Hm. 5:13:50 PM Janis: Thank you. 5:14:19 PM Canto: Jule: Oh, I didn't need it anymore anyway. 5:14:50 PM Kalor: Um... But if we would detach the pod room from Nation using this compound, wouldn't we just get whisked away to wherever the pods happen to end up? 5:15:08 PM Canto: Iskandar: Probably. 5:15:18 PM Wynn: I doubt we could detach it with this, but that's one thing to be careful about. 5:15:18 PM Kalor: That hardly sounds like an improvement of our current situation 5:15:31 PM Valerian: ... it would free Nation. 5:16:01 PM Wynn: It will still doom all the souls who get captured with no hope of fixing the problem. 5:16:24 PM Valerian: I wouldn't say no hope. But less. 5:17:53 PM Lexicon: What if we stranded the podroom somewhere habitable? Or does it still keep doing its transdimensional hopskip even without Nation attached? 5:17:56 PM Kalor: I would prefer to not have my body redistributed across some far off part of the void like so much stardust if I can help it... So perhaps we should start by finding out where exactly that room was located on a spatial level first? 5:18:06 PM Lexicon: Lexicon has clearly been here the whole time! Just... quiet. 5:18:28 PM Valerian: Yes. 5:19:18 PM Kalor: I am quite certain that the room would not move dimensionally without Nation, especially since if I understand it correctly, the room is not even in the same dimension as the ship anyway. It just sits around somewhere, and the door follows the ship around. 5:20:07 PM Canto: Nation's voice: And that small amont of solvent won't be able to detach it anyway. And I'm not just dumping you anywhere. Not today, anyway. 5:20:17 PM Lexicon: ...well how about our homeworld, then? Just go strand it in the basement of a warehouse or something. 5:20:42 PM Wynn: We can't even find our world. How would we manage to do that? 5:20:44 PM Kalor: But the room is already somewhere. We can't strand it since we can't move the room at all. 5:21:00 PM Canto: Iskandar: We'd need a better understanding of the system behind the pod room first, I would think. 5:21:07 PM Lexicon: You... have a point, Wynn. I keep forgetting we haven't been home since this all started. 5:21:18 PM Janis: And...if I understand Kalor right...we do not know where the room actually is. 5:21:47 PM Canto: Jule: Well, there's just enough solvent that maybe you could make a peephole? For peeping? 5:21:54 PM Kalor: It might be sitting around in a house somewhere, or miles under solid rock 5:22:23 PM Janis: ...that's a good idea. If we can make a small hole and peep out, we can figure out where the room is...you know...in what plane. 5:22:35 PM Wynn: What if it's in a place where the air will kill us? 5:22:43 PM Valerian: Good point. 5:22:47 PM Canto: Jule: ... then it would have been a bad idea! 5:22:48 PM Lexicon: Unless it's somewhere hugely uninhabitable, like the negative energy plane. Or the Elemental Plane of fire. 5:23:03 PM Valerian: We could always bring a cork. 5:23:21 PM Janis: Or a lot of tissue paper. 5:23:41 PM Nilani: Those are both flammable. 5:24:01 PM Lexicon: The cork idea might have merit. I could make something out of enchanted adamantine, a plug of sorts, for if things go south. 5:24:20 PM Valerian: Perfect. 5:24:24 PM Canto: Jule: Well! I need to go! let me know how it goes! 5:24:31 PM Canto: She waves and moves to scamper off. 5:24:33 PM Kalor: Star metal, that sounds sturdy enough for even the elemental plane of fire. 5:24:40 PM Janis: Janis waves to Jule 5:24:57 PM Kalor: Goodbye. 5:25:17 PM Wynn: That reminds me, Aziz. I have something for you, if you'd like it. A shield I won't be using. 5:25:44 PM Aziz: I can always use raw materials. Thank you. 5:26:10 PM Wynn: It's in a rack in the training room. 5:26:17 PM Canto: So, you have a bottle of this solvent stuff. It looks a bit like Mountain Dew. 5:26:18 PM Aziz: I assume I'll know it when I see it? 5:27:02 PM Wynn: It's the one obviously not for training. 5:27:09 PM Aziz: Makes sense. 5:27:37 PM Janis: Maybe we should contact Utlan-Tari about securing a deal before poking holes into possible other planes. 5:27:52 PM Janis: ...you know...easy stuff first. 5:28:17 PM Valerian: Excellent suggestion. 5:28:24 PM Canto: Roll notice, everyone! 5:28:33 PM Kalor: Technically we already have a hole into another plane, just that there is a wall in the way on that side... 5:28:46 PM Janis: ((26 Notice)) 5:28:50 PM Wynn: ((woo nat 20, 21 lol)) 5:28:51 PM Valerian: ((14.)) 5:29:14 PM Nilani: (( 12 )) 5:29:44 PM Kalor: ((16)) 5:30:19 PM Aziz: 10 5:32:10 PM Canto: So you're heading back inside from the entrance ramp when most of you notice Shol, the petitioner that you picked up in Arcadia, chatting with a ghostly woman who has been arrow-shot and is just bleeding and bleeding and bleeding. Well, they look like they're talking, but you don't hear any words. Shol waves at you guys as you walk past them. 5:32:32 PM Valerian: Valerian waves back, and watches them for a moment, curious. 5:32:39 PM Janis: Janis waves 5:32:47 PM Janis: Who's your friend, Shol? 5:32:47 PM Kalor: Kalor waves 5:33:59 PM Canto: Shol: I'm not sure. Ghosts aren't the greatest conversationalists. Her name is either Emaline or Lobstertrap. I think it's the former, myself. I think she was a fisherwoman before coming here, which is where that latter thing comes in. 5:34:24 PM Aziz: Does she have much to say? 5:34:27 PM Janis: Janis looks at the arrow. "...sorry..." 5:34:33 PM Valerian: This ship is a lobstertrap. Of sorts. 5:34:53 PM Canto: Shol: Yeah, that dwarven wizard guy says stuff like that all the time. 5:34:56 PM Kalor: It's more that it's got ghosts in the gas tank... 5:35:46 PM | Removed 5:35:53 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 5:35:56 PM Wynn: You talk to the dwarf? 5:36:25 PM Canto: Shol: sometimes. He has it a bit more together than most of your ghosts. 5:36:28 PM Valerian: We haven't been able to talk to any of them. 5:36:35 PM Canto: Shol: Well, you're alive. 5:36:37 PM Valerian: Although I think the sad girl in the library likes me. 5:36:40 PM Canto: Shol: there's your problem. 5:36:47 PM Wynn: More to the point, the dwarf has information that could be very useful. 5:36:58 PM Valerian: That's a matter of perspective. 5:37:02 PM Kalor: They say that few dwarves take up magic because they are more familiar with the concrete things in life. Like stone. 5:37:05 PM Janis: He was killed by Mask! 5:37:23 PM Janis: He might know more about him...her...it. 5:37:24 PM Kalor: I'm guessing that is why their ghosts are also very down to earth, so to speak. 5:38:16 PM Canto: Shol: could be. I think he was a necromancer in life. Not one of the evil ones, mind you, he seems a pretty pragmatic fellow. But enough that he's been able to hold onto more of himself, as it were. 5:38:46 PM Aziz: That could be helpful. What have you learned from him? 5:38:56 PM Kalor: Ah, I have been known to dabble a bit in necromancy myself, as it were... 5:39:13 PM Kalor: Unfortunately not enough to speak to ghosts... 5:39:28 PM | Edited 5:40:23 PM Canto: Shol: About what? He told me a bit about Navarre, where he went to school. Sounds like a nice place. 5:39:41 PM Canto: Shol: Then we had a conversation about street food. 5:40:15 PM Canto: Shol: The third time we mostly argued about how boring football is. Then we learned we were talking about two seperate sports. 5:40:42 PM Canto: Shol: Want me to ask him anything specific next time I see him? 5:40:48 PM Valerian: The one with the round ball is all right. 5:41:20 PM Wynn: What he knows about the pod situation would be nice. He tried to contact us before, through Nilani. 5:41:20 PM Kalor: I recall that place, I seem to remember an exchange student from Navarre, funny fellow, he had to wear this ring to breathe... 5:41:54 PM Valerian: ... under water, of course. 5:42:09 PM Kalor: He used to terrify the first year students with tales of how dry his homeland was. 5:42:33 PM Canto: Shol: Will do! I'll ask him next time he manifests. 5:42:42 PM Valerian: Thank you. 5:42:45 PM Janis: Thanks. 5:42:47 PM Canto: Shol: That way you don't have to die. 5:42:58 PM Canto: Shol: To talk to them, I mean. 5:43:02 PM Canto: Shol: The ghosts. 5:43:05 PM Wynn: ...that would be preferable. 5:43:09 PM Janis: ...I consider not dying to be a plus. 5:43:12 PM Janis: ...no offense. 5:43:48 PM Kalor: Although they do say death is not the end, I would prefer the opportunity to travel to my lord's plane. 5:44:01 PM Kalor: And not get stuck here like a fly in ambergris 5:44:33 PM Canto: Shol: It's not so bad. I have eternity, and this has at least been much more interesting than Arcadia. 5:45:17 PM Kalor: Yes but you have retained your soul in very good condition. The ghosts here seem to be... Faded. 5:45:36 PM Canto: Shol: It's true. Well, I'm happy to help. 5:45:59 PM Canto: Shol: I'll ask him next time I see him. 5:46:28 PM Kalor: I just had a horrible thought... 5:46:51 PM Kalor: What if the ghosts here are not merely faded? 5:47:07 PM Valerian: What? 5:47:09 PM Aziz: As in, portions of their souls were lost somehow? 5:47:42 PM Kalor: What if the pods are so effective that they kept ripping their soul shells back here every time they tried to leave, until nothing but shreds remain? 5:47:59 PM Janis: ...well...that's scary. 5:48:09 PM Kalor: Yes. 5:48:13 PM Kalor: Yes it is. 5:48:43 PM Valerian: ... I think we had best not die. 5:48:49 PM Janis: ...I'm gonna choose not to think about it. Let's go talk to Vel. 5:50:30 PM Aziz: I didn't go with you last time. How dangerous is the trip to visit this Vel? 5:50:50 PM Canto: Iskandar: It's not, this plane is pretty safe. 5:51:06 PM Aziz: Alright. So I should leave my mechanical monstrosity in my lab, then. 5:51:07 PM Canto: Iskandar: Except for all the danger. 5:52:14 PM Aziz: I... have no idea how to respond to that. 5:52:47 PM Valerian: ... mechanical monstrosity? 5:53:04 PM Canto: Iskandar: Well, the city is pretty safe, as long as we don't get asked to engage in corporate espionage. 5:53:17 PM Kalor: Or cast any spells on anyone 5:53:51 PM Aziz: It's called an "effigy," it's like a small golem but with less of the golem perks. It's still vulnerable to magic, a lot less resilient to physical attacks, but it packs a wallop and it's relatively cheap to build in comparison. 5:53:52 PM Janis: Think of it as visiting a neighbor. 5:54:24 PM Aziz: If we're expected not to use magic, then I'll leave it here. It's very clearly of magical origin. 5:54:42 PM Wynn: ...just don't wander too much or do anything bad. They aren't fans of arcanists. 5:54:43 PM Kalor: An effigy would be very helpful if we got into any trouble though 5:55:08 PM Kalor: And it gets around all the rules of not casting spells ON people... 5:55:33 PM Canto: Iskandar: ... is it that hard to not cast spells on people? I'm doing it right now. Watch. 5:55:36 PM Canto: Iskandar: See? 5:55:51 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks. 5:56:05 PM Janis: I've never cast a spell on anyone. 5:56:11 PM Valerian: I hardly ever cast spells on anyone. 5:56:13 PM Aziz: Aziz shrugs and saunters towards the hallway. "I'd rather err on the safe side. I'll go get the dinosaur, unless someone has an objection." 5:56:14 PM Janis: ...or at all. 5:56:45 PM Valerian: ... 5:56:50 PM Valerian: Excuse me, I must have heard that wrong. 5:56:58 PM Valerian: For a moment I thought he said "dinosaur." 5:56:59 PM Janis: I'll go get Hawk-Mask too. 5:57:09 PM Kalor: I specialize in illusions and enchantment however. Without my spells I'm completely unarmed 5:57:13 PM Aziz: What, did you think I was going to build an effigy of a housecat? 5:57:21 PM Kalor: Except for this crossbow I guess... 5:57:22 PM Canto: Iskandar: Right! let's get this traveling menagerie on the road. 5:57:42 PM Valerian: ... I like cats, but clearly not? 5:57:52 PM Wynn: Stick together and don't look for trouble and you won't need it. 5:58:08 PM Kalor: Do you want to come along Snowball? 5:58:14 PM Janis: Janis goes off to the forest real quick to pick up her hawk. 5:58:15 PM Canto: Snowball: Of course! 5:58:31 PM Janis: Janis returns. 5:58:45 PM Aziz: Aziz disappears into the hallway to retrieve his mechanized monstrosity 5:59:02 PM Canto: So you guys all head out to the Utlan-Tari building. You reach there with no trouble at all. 5:59:14 PM Valerian: Valerian is a little bit wary of the dinosaur! 5:59:30 PM Canto: Wait, an old woman does try to sell you flowers on the street. 5:59:35 PM Kalor: Kalor is admiring every angle of the dinosaur 5:59:44 PM Aziz: I buy two! Are they pretty flowers? 5:59:57 PM Canto: Very! Very nice flowers. 6:00:15 PM Valerian: Valerian buys some. 6:00:26 PM Aziz: Aziz tucks one of them into the headjoint of his horrible spiky velociraptor golem-thing, and wears the other on his lapel 6:00:30 PM Canto: Followers of Chauntea grow the nicest flowers. 6:00:40 PM Kalor: Definitely fine craftsmanship, and the articulation is so lifelike! What is it's power source? Did you bind an elemental spirit to it or something more exotic? 6:00:49 PM Valerian: Valerian puts one in his lapel and offers the other to Wynn. 6:01:30 PM Wynn: ....I don't really have anywhere to put it, but thank you. 6:01:56 PM Aziz: Do you remember that golemantic core we picked up on the theme-park world? It draws a mix of positive energy and axiomatic flux from that. 6:02:15 PM Valerian: I'll hold onto it for you, then. 6:02:20 PM Valerian: Valerian puts it with the other flower. 6:03:00 PM Aziz: Aziz descends into technical jargon and animated gesticulation with Sash, occasionally popping a panel open on the fleshreaver velociraptor effigy (for that is its apparent name) as he walks 6:04:51 PM Canto: Roll notice, everyone! 6:05:02 PM Kalor: So you channel the output from the power core through a neospotanic waveguide to create a stable output. I never would have guessed, I suppose the shield guardian would have used a different energy grid management configuration... 6:05:07 PM Janis: ((31)) 6:05:19 PM Aziz: 19 6:05:20 PM Kalor: ((11)) 6:05:32 PM Wynn: ((13)) 6:05:50 PM Valerian: ((15)) 6:06:17 PM Nilani: (( 21 )) 6:07:33 PM Aziz: It started out neospotanic, but honestly at this point it's a jury-rigged thaumic focusing crystal hooked up to a waveform alternator. I pass the current through the equivalent of a resistor, made from an old burned-out wand core of all things - the damn thing still wants to hold spell energy, so it reduces the amperage of the positive energy to a level the extremities can handle. 6:09:12 PM Valerian: ... that's all a bit over my head. 6:09:22 PM Janis: Janis whispers "Don't look now, but someone's following us." 6:09:34 PM Janis: Janis tries to glance over her shoulder without being noticed. 6:09:38 PM Kalor: Definitely an elegant solution, I read about thaumic crystal resonance back when... What? Who? 6:09:44 PM Wynn: Why would you say that if you don't expect me to look? 6:10:20 PM Janis: I can't tell who it is, it's too crowded, but someone is definitely following us. 6:10:53 PM Kalor: Kalor looks around for side passages 6:11:39 PM Janis: I'm pretty sure it's just one guy. If we can find somewhere a bit less crowded, we might be able to ambush him. 6:11:48 PM Janis: ...or we could split up and lose him that way. 6:12:03 PM Canto: You're one city block away from the corporate headquarters of Utlan-Tari, though. 6:12:20 PM Canto: Iskandar: I always assume I'm being followed. 6:12:27 PM Valerian: It would be better to catch him. 6:12:51 PM Janis: We're close to the building now, right? Maybe we can ambush him inside. 6:13:10 PM Janis: Then we have whatever Utlan forces there too. 6:13:30 PM Aziz: If you can point him out, I taught Magnus to play fetch... pats the side of the dinosaur with a soft clang 6:13:37 PM Kalor: I was thinking more along the lines of taking a side passage and then hiding behind an illusion to abush him when he comes checking 6:13:50 PM Valerian: Valerian side-eyes the dino. 6:13:53 PM Valerian: Magnus. 6:14:05 PM Canto: Iskandar: We are not terribly sublte. 6:14:29 PM Kalor: We wouldn't have to be 6:14:30 PM Janis: No, there's too many people. 6:14:31 PM Aziz: Would you prefer something horribly trite, like "Fang"? "Spike" perhaps? 6:14:39 PM Janis: I can't get a specific bead on him. 6:14:42 PM Valerian: He looks like an Albert to me. 6:14:54 PM Canto: Snowball: Perhaps I can find our pursuer? 6:14:58 PM Wynn: ((what's to the sides of this road?)) 6:15:01 PM Valerian: Albertus Magnus. 6:15:01 PM Nilani: I would've went with "Muffin". 6:15:02 PM Aziz: We can discuss dino-bot nomenclature at a later date. 6:15:04 PM Kalor: I would naturally call him Azoth. 6:15:29 PM Valerian: Or Fluffy. 6:15:36 PM Canto: Buildings. There are no convenient and empty alleys, if that's what you're asking. 6:15:37 PM Aziz: Though if I finish that sentience module, I'm certain he'll be glad to know he has so many names to choose from. 6:15:48 PM Kalor: What do you think, Snowball? 6:16:32 PM Canto: Snowball: ABout what? Our pursuer? I will endeavor to find the scoundrel and report back! 6:16:35 PM Canto: BLINK 6:16:38 PM Canto: he's gone. 6:17:02 PM Kalor: Um... About the name. Blast, he can be so impulsive... 6:17:19 PM Valerian: I like that guy. 6:17:27 PM Kalor: Didn't even let me cast mage armor on him... *mutters* 6:17:49 PM Canto: The Utlan-Tari building is in sight! you guys keep heading to it? 6:18:11 PM Janis: Janis continues to head for the building, not wanting to let the pursuer know they're onto him 6:19:03 PM Valerian: Valerian sticks with Janis. 6:19:16 PM Kalor: Kalor follows, trying not to let Snowball know through the empathic link how worried he is about him 6:19:26 PM Aziz: Aziz follows, waiting for a signal from Snowball or Janis 6:19:50 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows 6:20:12 PM Canto: Snowball shows up as you reach the enetrance of the building. 6:20:56 PM Canto: Snowball: So, your pursuer is cloaked, but very subtle. He also smells a bit like one of the Heavens. 6:21:11 PM Janis: Janis whispers "Do you know where he is?" 6:22:33 PM Canto: Snowball: He stopped as you approached the entrance of the building. He's about a block back. He's ordering a drink from a street cart. 6:22:51 PM Valerian: Why would someone from a heaven stalk us? 6:23:07 PM Aziz: This is probably a misunderstanding, then. 6:23:10 PM Wynn: Excellent question. I think I'm going to go say hello. 6:23:16 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 6:23:32 PM Aziz: I'll go with you, if that's alright. He could be a valuable source of knowledge. 6:23:44 PM Wynn: Wynn heads that way (and will DE as soon as he's in range) 6:23:45 PM Aziz: Aziz seems much more brave with a dinosaur at his back. 6:23:55 PM Valerian: Valerian follows her. 6:23:59 PM Aziz: Aziz also follows! 6:24:21 PM Kalor: One of the heavens... That is quite peculiar. 6:25:41 PM Janis: Janis follows the others. 6:26:17 PM Canto: You can spot him! Wynn stands tehre for like 20 seconds staring at him. 6:26:34 PM Wynn: ((lol just a yes or no would be enough right now)) 6:27:15 PM Kalor: Ah, so he's that good then. A radiant beacon of hope, one might say... 6:27:18 PM Valerian: Excuse me? 6:27:29 PM Wynn: Wynn approaches empty-handed. 6:27:47 PM Valerian: Sir? 6:28:19 PM Kalor: Kalor follows with his hands at his side, palms out 6:28:35 PM Canto: Okay! You and your menagerie apprach this cloaked guy. "Yes?" 6:28:49 PM Janis: Who are you? 6:29:15 PM Valerian: Did you want to speak with us? 6:29:56 PM Kalor: We couldn't help noticing you following us, and we were wondering what we had done to attract the watchful eye of someone so noble. 6:31:04 PM Canto: Under his hood, he appears to be a youthful-looking human fellow with brown eyes and pale skin. "Noble? What?" 6:31:13 PM Aziz: Aziz shuts up and lets everyone else inundate the poor guy with questions. 6:31:39 PM Wynn: Wynn has no idea what Kalor's doing, but doesn't stop him either. 6:31:54 PM Canto: He is drinking some kind of hot chocolate, it looks like. 6:31:57 PM Janis: ...how do you know he's a noble? 6:32:00 PM Kalor: You have the scent of the heavens about you, Sir Snowball's nose is never wrong. 6:32:26 PM Canto: He makes a face. "Oh, damn, I forgot the blink dog." 6:32:42 PM Wynn: Care to explain why you're watching us? 6:32:50 PM Valerian: Yes, what she said. 6:33:16 PM Kalor: Also I am not unskilled in making the transmundane seem mundane myself. Appearances are very often deceiving. 6:33:39 PM | Edited 6:34:29 PM Canto: Guy: ...hard not to, first of all. What with the hawk and the robot and the full-armored paladin and the polymorphed dragon and whatnot. 6:33:51 PM Janis: Mask is my animal companion. 6:34:03 PM Janis: He's friendly. 6:34:07 PM Canto: Guy: You are still the only person with a hawk on the street. 6:34:25 PM Janis: I'm a ranger. We have animal companions. 6:34:31 PM Janis: It's not like this is a new thing. 6:34:58 PM Kalor: And I'm probably the only one with fins, yes, I can definitely see how we would be conspicious. 6:35:04 PM Canto: Guy: Point out three other people with hawks on the street! 6:35:10 PM Aziz: Back on topic, please. Were we just easy marks for you, or did you have a purpose in mind selecting us? 6:35:17 PM Wynn: That still doesn't explain why you're following us or how you know anything about us. 6:35:22 PM Valerian: Yes, why are you following us. 6:35:53 PM Canto: Guy: My name is Percival. I was asked to make sure you got to your destination without getting harassed. 6:36:09 PM Valerian: By whom? 6:36:09 PM Wynn: Why would we be harassed? 6:36:16 PM Kalor: Then thank you, Sir Percival. 6:36:16 PM Aziz: Aziz proceeds to bury his face in his glove. 6:36:20 PM Kalor: Kalor bows 6:36:26 PM Janis: ...How did you even know we were coming here? 6:36:35 PM Janis: Who sent you? 6:36:37 PM Aziz: He was probably hired by the same guy we're here to see. 6:37:55 PM Wynn: Why don't we stop putting words in his mouth and let him answer himself? 6:39:28 PM Canto: Percival: I am unaffiliated with Utlan-Tari. My orders were passed to by a deva named Chiralon, who, I think, got them from the head offices. I dunno. I'm just a Lantern Archon. Pretty low on the totem pole. 6:39:49 PM Valerian: ... you don't look like a glowing bit of light to me. 6:40:16 PM Canto: Percival: So? Appearances don't mean that much, do they? 6:40:21 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "Why would someone want to harrass us, and want to bad enough to put up with all of us?" 6:40:34 PM Aziz: They're just as skilled with magic as we are, if not more so. If I can make a suit of armor look like a ballgown, they can make a Lantern Archon look like a half-celestial. 6:40:52 PM Valerian: Well, yes, they do, actually. 6:41:13 PM Valerian: But that's beside the point in this case. 6:41:20 PM Canto: Percival: glowing balls of light can't drink hot chocolate. 6:41:31 PM Valerian: This is true. 6:41:52 PM Janis: Why is this Chiralon person so concerned about us and why did she think we would need a babysitter? 6:42:21 PM Kalor: That information was probably not provided to our guardian angel here. 6:42:41 PM Kalor: Nontheless I am grateful for his protection. 6:42:46 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Kalor. 6:43:08 PM Canto: Percival: Dunno. Probably because there are dark forces all about you at all times? And you're kinda of toddling toward a crossroads where you will all be tested to the very limits of your character. 6:43:26 PM Canto: Percival: At a guess. I don't know for sure, but you all kinda have that feeling about you. 6:43:29 PM Aziz: Sounds like an average day for us, yep. 6:43:34 PM Kalor: That sounds ominous. 6:43:53 PM Janis: ...does that happen often? The crossroads thing? 6:44:31 PM Kalor: All the time, there are even an entire pantheon of gods that do nothing but take care of crossroads... 6:44:39 PM Aziz: Look, Wynn. You didn't sense any foulness about him with Cuthbert's gifts, did you? He's probably telling the truth, it's a pretty outlandish lie to make up on the spot. Let's go talk to Captain Vel and get back to not-being-bound-to-an-untimely-death. 6:44:56 PM Kalor: Led by a goddess I seem to recall... 6:45:16 PM Wynn: I have no problem with continuing on our path. 6:45:30 PM Janis: ...fine...but this is not over... 6:45:34 PM Canto: Percy: This is a big crossroads, I think. Anyway. You got where you're going, so that's my duty discharged. Good luck! 6:45:40 PM Aziz: You as well. 6:45:44 PM Wynn: I'd actually prefer to be doing something. 6:45:49 PM Kalor: Have a nice day. 6:46:14 PM Aziz: Aziz bows respectfully to the Archon, then turns and heads back to their destination 6:46:26 PM Janis: Janis follows, sans bow 6:46:38 PM Kalor: Kalor bows again and then turns around while giving a salute 6:46:41 PM Valerian: Dragon gods, dragon goddesses, and now this. 6:46:47 PM Canto: He finishes his drink, then turns into a glowing mote of light, briefly, before disappearing. 6:47:02 PM | Edited 6:47:14 PM Janis: ((To Val)) I know, is there any pantheon who isn't interested in us. 6:47:14 PM Valerian: Norsemen. 6:47:27 PM Canto: Iskandar: Boccob. 6:47:30 PM Kalor: Well, that was certainly exciting, I have never actually seen an archon before 6:47:37 PM Canto: Iskandar: But he's not interested in anything. 6:48:07 PM Aziz: Io and Chronepsis probably don't care too much about us either. 6:48:09 PM Kalor: I'll have to remember that they like hot chocolate... 6:48:20 PM Canto: So! you guys continue onto to the building! 6:48:27 PM Valerian: Who doesn't like hot chocolate. 6:48:48 PM Kalor: Kobolds, they tend to burn their tongues 6:49:10 PM Valerian: Really? That's sad. 6:49:12 PM Aziz: Who were we looking for again, Vel? Val? Vole? 6:49:21 PM Wynn: Vel. 6:49:25 PM Wynn: Wynn leads the way to his office! 6:49:33 PM Canto: The first floor of the bulding actuall contains a little cafe, and you guys spot Vel there, reading and drinking some coffee. 6:49:51 PM Janis: Janis waves "HI VEL!" 6:50:02 PM Aziz: Aziz winces at the outburst of noise 6:50:15 PM Canto: He looks up! Then looks at Janis! then looks at the group. 6:50:42 PM Canto: Vel, for the record, is a good looking elf with an eyepatch, and short silvery hair. 6:51:30 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly and waves at him. 6:51:30 PM Canto: Vel: Well, the gang's all here. 6:51:43 PM Canto: As is their... killbot? 6:51:59 PM Aziz: He prefers "murderhobo," if it's all the same. 6:52:39 PM Janis: We have a favor to ask. 6:52:46 PM Kalor: We had not counted on divine intervention, even though it seems we should have done so. 6:53:13 PM Canto: Vel: No, I will not join your circus. 6:53:24 PM Janis: Not that. 6:53:30 PM Janis: We actually have a favor of the company. 6:53:31 PM Wynn: It's more exciting than riding a desk. 6:53:47 PM Kalor: Although we do have a spot open for a bearded lady... 6:54:06 PM Canto: Vel: What do you need? 6:54:38 PM Valerian: An angel was just stalking us. 6:54:49 PM Valerian: ... well, not really, just an archon, but even so. 6:55:00 PM Canto: Vel: I don't know what I can do about that. 6:55:15 PM Janis: That's not it either. 6:55:24 PM Janis: We need Utlan-Tari to offer someone protection. 6:55:34 PM Janis: Like with the woman we brought to you before. 6:55:53 PM Valerian: But 98% less sanity. 6:56:18 PM Canto: Vel: Well... she was a Favored Soul of Bahamut. There's not another one around right now, we'd notice that. 6:57:07 PM Kalor: It's the funny guy that has started a church for... A lambent geometrical symbol. 6:57:19 PM Canto: Vel: Who? 6:57:35 PM Janis: His name is Ignus. 6:58:08 PM Canto: Vel: ...Ignus. Is that the chitin guy? Wrote that book? 6:58:15 PM Wynn: Yes. 6:58:20 PM Canto: Vel: Who does he need protection from? 6:58:33 PM Janis: Mhirit...maybe...possibly...I think... 6:58:49 PM Janis: I wasn't really there. 6:59:13 PM Janis: It has something to do with a Yugoloth. 6:59:40 PM Kalor: He is the universe's premier expert on chitin, could probably make very good suits of armor... 7:00:10 PM Canto: Vel: Hmm. All right, I'll look into it.. C'mon, let's head up to my office. 7:00:31 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 7:00:45 PM Canto: You head up to his office! 7:01:34 PM Canto: Vel: so why are you trying to get him protection? 7:02:05 PM Valerian: We think he might be able to untrap our souls. 7:02:13 PM Janis: It turns out the pods we came in are made of chitlin. 7:02:22 PM Janis: And he may have designed them. 7:02:52 PM Janis: So, we're hoping he might know how to get us unstuck from Nation. 7:03:41 PM Canto: Vel: ... all right. You guys wait here, let me see what Ic an do. 7:03:49 PM Canto: He leaves you alone in his office! you wanna snoop around? 7:03:59 PM Janis: Janis snoops! 7:04:18 PM Canto: Really? 7:05:02 PM Canto: Okay, go ahead and roll Search. 7:05:18 PM Janis: ((11)) 7:05:29 PM Aziz: Aziz does not do this thing, as it seems a very bad idea. 7:05:41 PM Canto: Janis starts snooping around! 7:05:44 PM Janis: I bet he has all kinds of cool stuff here. 7:05:47 PM Canto: In character! 7:05:59 PM Valerian: I'm not sure that's a good thing. 7:06:02 PM Aziz: I bet all his cool stuff is trapped. Or enchanted. Or both. 7:06:15 PM Canto: Actually, you don't find a whole lot of interesting things. 7:06:20 PM Janis: I'm not gonna steal it or anything...I just wanna look. 7:06:21 PM Canto: Lots of paperwork. 7:06:28 PM Canto: Not a lot of personal effects. 7:06:31 PM Janis: ...huh...paper... 7:06:42 PM Wynn: Wynn glares. 7:07:27 PM Janis: ...this is disappointing... 7:07:36 PM Wynn: Yes, it is. 7:07:37 PM Kalor: Kalor glares 7:07:47 PM Janis: He's an interdimensional captain...you think he'd have all kinds of cool stuff. 7:07:49 PM Janis: ...what? 7:07:56 PM Aziz: He does. Just not in the office where he leaves the strangers. 7:07:58 PM Canto: Vel walks back in! 7:08:14 PM Janis: Janis jumps back into position and makes an innocent face 7:08:32 PM Canto: He's got an odd look on his face. 7:08:56 PM Canto: Vel: so... yeah, we can put some guards on Ignus. But... the oracles want to see you. 7:09:03 PM Aziz: The oracles? 7:09:10 PM Canto: Vel: In exchange. 7:09:20 PM | Edited 7:09:32 PM Janis: Why? We didn't do anything. 7:09:34 PM Kalor: Probably something about a murky future hanging over us, crossroads, that sort of thing... 7:09:39 PM Aziz: On a scale of one to ten, where one is "bible study" and ten is "crossroads of darkness," how much should we be worried? 7:09:41 PM | Edited 7:10:07 PM Kalor: Kalor waves his hand in the air 7:09:48 PM Valerian: Valerian sighs. 7:09:57 PM Valerian: Very well. 7:10:31 PM Canto: Vel: ...something wrong? 7:11:13 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks. "Destiny has a way of finding him." 7:11:46 PM Valerian: I saved a world once. 7:11:47 PM Kalor: Not really, we just have a path laid out for us. There's no getting off this voidship that we're on, and all that... 7:12:42 PM Aziz: As an aside to the fleshraker, Magnus, do NOT eat the nice oracles. They get very ominous and full of portent, but that's just how they talk. No eating. 7:12:44 PM Kalor: Metaphorically speaking, I hope. 7:13:09 PM Canto: Vel: c'mon, they're on the top floor. 7:13:14 PM Aziz: Aziz follows! 7:13:17 PM Valerian: Of course. 7:13:28 PM Janis: Janis follows 7:13:33 PM Wynn: Wynn too! 7:13:48 PM Canto: You guys ride up the lift to the top floor. 7:13:52 PM Kalor: Kalor is jumping with excitement as he follows 7:13:54 PM Canto: Vel: I've never been up here. 7:14:05 PM Valerian: It can't be worse than being born to rule. Or born to die. Right? 7:14:07 PM Aziz: First times for everyone? 7:14:26 PM Nilani: Nilani walks along, glancing about nervously. 7:15:02 PM Canto: Vel: They don't actually see the future, from what I understand. But they do have a fairly direct line to Bahamut. 7:15:07 PM Kalor: Oh, there are far worse things than death to be foretold, I'm positively giddy with anticipation. 7:15:35 PM Kalor: Because it's usually always bad news, I mean. 7:15:38 PM Canto: Iskandar also looks nervous. 7:15:51 PM Canto: Iskandar: ...how direct? 7:16:11 PM Aziz: Aziz nearly giggles 7:16:55 PM Aziz: ...a godsbedamned celestial got sent to follow us here because of the Sworls of Malevolent Portent, and you're concerned that Bahamut is going to be upset because you're the wrong color. 7:17:10 PM Valerian: I've never really felt the need to have a chat with a god. 7:17:17 PM Canto: Iskandar: ... what are you even talking about'? 7:17:18 PM Valerian: And I don't think blue is wrong, is it? 7:17:50 PM Kalor: Well, technically it was a low ranking celestial, probably working for someone working for some god... 7:18:09 PM Aziz: Tiamat usually holds sway over the chromatics, Bahamut gets the metallics. Unless I've completely misplaced my religion studies. 7:18:33 PM Kalor: And he didn't seem the right type to be working for Aventernus, so maybe St. Cuthbert? 7:18:35 PM Canto: Vel: Eh. That's how it works out in theory, but nothing is absolute. 7:19:04 PM Canto: Vel: We have very many chromatics working here, and just as many metallics work for Mherit. 7:20:28 PM Aziz: ...how long does this elevator take, anyway? 7:20:35 PM Wynn: What can we expect to happen? 7:20:38 PM Canto: Ding! The lift doors open onto a marble hallway. 7:20:47 PM Canto: Vel: No idea. 7:20:53 PM Kalor: I'm actually more interested in who that Chiralon person was working for... 7:21:15 PM Janis: Everyone who meets the oracles do come out again, right? 7:21:28 PM Canto: Vel: They don't eat people, no. 7:21:44 PM Janis: Always good to know. 7:21:49 PM Canto: The hallway leads to a set of double doors. 7:21:50 PM Valerian: Just chewing on our heads would be bad enough. 7:21:53 PM Kalor: A celestial deva should hopefully be mentioned in at least some books, they are very high ranking celestials... 7:22:24 PM Canto: Vel: so, I can't go beyond this point. 7:22:43 PM Aziz: Is it a straight shot? Any complex directions? 7:22:48 PM Kalor: Oh, that's right! I could ask them about it. 7:22:53 PM Kalor: Hopefully 7:22:57 PM Canto: Vel: I don't know, again, I've never been up here. 7:23:11 PM Aziz: Aziz shrugs. "Well, they want us to find them, so it can't be that hard." 7:23:12 PM Valerian: Right, let's just... keep going. 7:23:16 PM Aziz: Let's go punch destiny in the face already, we're not going to get answers in an elevator. Steps off the elevator, quietly reminding Magnus not to eat the oracles - his memory circuits can be a little fuzzy with long-term directions 7:23:34 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Aziz. "Someone found his courage." 7:23:42 PM Janis: Janis exits and bursts through the doors -- Like a boss 7:23:45 PM Canto: Iskandar: Or his fleshraker. 7:23:55 PM Aziz: That second thing. What Isk said. 7:24:02 PM Canto: Okay! Janis vanishes. 7:24:08 PM Valerian: Valerian follows. 7:24:12 PM Aziz: ...er 7:24:13 PM Wynn: Yes, well, perhaps you'd still like to leave punching things in the face to me. 7:24:23 PM Aziz: Aziz does a quick headcount 7:24:27 PM Aziz: ...we're missing one. 7:24:30 PM Nilani: Nilani strides along behind. 7:24:30 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and follows Janis. 7:24:32 PM Kalor: Well, I don't know jack about destiny but at least the surroundings are properly grandiose 7:25:26 PM Canto: Basically, there's a pair of double doors. Janis threw them open and walked through, and she disappeared as she went over the threshold. 7:25:47 PM Janis: ((So, did Wynn and Valerian vanish too?)) 7:25:55 PM Canto: If they followed, yes. 7:25:56 PM Kalor: Oh, that is clever 7:26:00 PM Wynn: Wynn did. 7:26:23 PM Aziz: I like these doors. Magnus, go in the doors. Follows the dinosaur through the archway 7:26:48 PM Canto: Visually, it looks like the hallway just continues beyond the doors. 7:27:09 PM Canto: Wynn vanishes, Val vanishes, Nilani vanishes. Maguns vanishes. 7:27:21 PM Canto: Aziz vanishes. Isk vanishes. 7:27:36 PM Kalor: Kalor reaches out and touches the air in the doorway 7:27:46 PM Canto: Nothing happens. 7:28:21 PM Kalor: Full compartmentalization. This has got to draw a lot of power from somewhere... 7:29:02 PM Canto: Snowball prances through and vanishes! 7:29:07 PM Kalor: Hopefully it's not one of those transporters meant to disperse over multiple exists, I hate those... 7:29:16 PM Kalor: Kalor jumps through 7:29:22 PM Canto: Everyone roll Fort! 7:29:41 PM Aziz: 21 7:29:46 PM Janis: ((15)) 7:29:52 PM Valerian: ((11)) 7:29:56 PM Wynn: ((21. finally a fort save I don't crit fail.)) 7:29:57 PM Kalor: ((22)) 7:30:04 PM Nilani: (( 14 )) 7:30:14 PM Kalor: ((Kalor's guts of iron saves the day again)) 7:32:09 PM Canto: Okay! You all pass through. There's some minor dizziness, but you all pull through okay. You're in a very very hot chamber, though. 7:32:17 PM Canto: like... 100 degrees, suddenly. 7:32:36 PM Valerian: Valerian immediately pulls his jacket off. 7:33:10 PM Janis: Janis removes her cloak. 7:33:16 PM Valerian: Valerian has a plain black shirt on underneath. 7:34:59 PM | Edited 7:35:10 PM Canto: You're in a large room of polished obsidian, lit by braziers. There are carved reliefs on the walls depicting dragons involvled in various dragony activities. Like, hundreds of dragons, and each and every one is made up of either small jewels, or small rivets of various precious metals. 7:36:05 PM Janis: ...I'm guessing these are the oracles... 7:36:14 PM Kalor: That is very distinctive... 7:36:28 PM Valerian: What kind of dragons like heat, Iskandar? 7:36:40 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "I don't like this place." 7:36:57 PM Aziz: Isn't it just the big two? Red and gold? 7:37:18 PM Canto: Iskandar: Reds, golds. Blues. Bronze, I think. 7:37:48 PM Canto: There is a door to your north and your south! 7:38:05 PM Kalor: Why not? We are in the heart of Bahamut's territory. He is pretty much an ally to all good creatures. 7:38:11 PM Canto: There is no one in the room with you. 7:38:28 PM Canto: Snowball pants. 7:38:33 PM Aziz: Aziz walks off to the northly door 7:38:36 PM Kalor: Personally I think it's very warm and toasty 7:38:46 PM Janis: ((Which door were we facing when we came through?)) 7:38:55 PM Kalor: A little too warm for my tastes, to be entirely honest. 7:38:59 PM Canto: North. 7:39:14 PM Janis: Well...I'm guessing we came through south...so that means... 7:39:19 PM Janis: Janis heads for the north door 7:39:28 PM Aziz: Aziz opens the north door on arrival, assuming it doesn't open itself 7:39:30 PM Wynn: I feel like I'm being stunted somehow. 7:39:36 PM Kalor: Naturally 7:39:57 PM Kalor: You are deep inside the territory of another god. 7:40:33 PM Wynn: As far as I can tell, it is just my sight though. 7:41:26 PM Canto: It's a big stone door, studdied with gold and silver and bronze and brass and copper and rubies and sapphires and emeralds and diamonds and onyx. It opens as Aziz approaches. 7:41:31 PM Valerian: I'm just trying not to whine. 7:41:45 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the door and will take the lead if possible. 7:41:47 PM Janis: Janis heads through the door 7:41:55 PM Kalor: It's quite elementary, St. Cuthbert's power is less pronounced here since it is close to a focus of another deity. The books I read about divine energy clearly described a sort of gradual dampening that might occur in overlapping fields. 7:42:09 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, keeping close to the others. 7:42:11 PM Aziz: Aziz slows to allow Magnus and everyone else to catch up 7:42:44 PM Kalor: I wish I had a thaumic resonance spectrometer, I imagine the readings would be quite spectacular... 7:43:36 PM Canto: So who goes through the door first? 7:43:59 PM Wynn: ((I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE.... assuming I can get there in time anyway... lol)) 7:44:17 PM | Edited 7:44:22 PM Janis: ((I typed it first, so I think it's me, then Nilani, then whoever goes next.)) 7:44:49 PM Canto: Roll notice, everyone! 7:45:01 PM Janis: ((25)) 7:45:10 PM Kalor: ((7)) 7:45:11 PM Aziz: 1! I found my shoes! 7:45:15 PM Wynn: ((11.)) 7:45:18 PM Valerian: ((19.)) 7:45:21 PM Nilani: (( 14 )) 7:47:04 PM Janis: Janis looks around her as she walks, swatting at something that isn't there. 7:48:18 PM Valerian: ... that was odd. 7:48:28 PM Valerian: It looked like... reality rippling around Janis. 7:48:46 PM Janis: ...I did what now? 7:48:51 PM Janis: I felt...tingly... 7:48:53 PM Canto: The other side of the door just seems to be a narrow stone hallway that winds down and to the left, out of sight. 7:49:30 PM Aziz: Magnus fit? He's 7ft tall and about as wide, though he can squeeze through Small-width spaces 7:49:46 PM Canto: I was picturing him as much smaller. 7:49:47 PM Canto: No. 7:49:49 PM Canto: He does not fit. 7:50:07 PM Aziz: Sorry buddy, you'll have to wait outside. 7:50:28 PM Aziz: I'll... try not to get eaten in your absence. 7:51:01 PM | Edited 7:51:17 PM Aziz: Aziz points out at the lobby-foyer-landing area and the dinosaurbot dutifully tromps off to find a corner in the circular room. This should keep him busy for awhile. 7:51:15 PM Valerian: Does he play fetch? 7:51:33 PM Aziz: Not the kind you'd want him to play, at least if you're throwing something you care about. 7:51:44 PM Janis: ...so...did no one else feel all tingly and weird? 7:51:48 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and continues forward. 7:51:53 PM Janis: Janis follows 7:51:58 PM Aziz: Aziz follows as well 7:52:10 PM Nilani: Nilani continues onward. 7:52:12 PM Nilani: Not really, no. 7:52:19 PM Canto: Nope. 7:52:26 PM Aziz: If something happened to me, I didn't feel it. 7:52:43 PM Janis: ...ok...probably nothing...let's move on I guess. 7:52:43 PM Kalor: Kalor licks his finger and points it up into the air 7:52:58 PM Valerian: Yes... 7:53:34 PM Kalor: Hmmmmmmm... I can't detect any unbound magic fields at least... Do any of you have a copper piece? 7:54:15 PM Canto: Roll notice again. 7:54:16 PM Aziz: Aziz rifles in a pocket and hands Kalor a length of fine copper wire 7:54:26 PM Aziz: 16 7:54:29 PM Wynn: ((13.)) 7:54:38 PM Kalor: ((7)) 7:54:50 PM Janis: ((20)) 7:54:52 PM Nilani: (( 17 )) 7:54:58 PM Canto: Iskandar: Really? This place is lousy with magic. 7:55:05 PM Valerian: Valerian shudders. 7:55:11 PM Valerian: I can't say I like it. 7:55:20 PM Valerian: ((2)) 7:55:40 PM Kalor: Kalor bends the copper into a little cage and puts it on top of his finger 7:55:54 PM Canto: Janis and Nilani, you ontice that as Isk passes through the door, his form ripples a bit, and just for a moment, he looks blue and scaly before returning to his normal elfy form. 7:56:09 PM Nilani: Nilani blinks. 7:56:16 PM Janis: ....Isk...you feel ok? 7:56:18 PM Kalor: Yes... But nothing that should react in unpredictable ways like that, this is all magic that is doing something 7:56:39 PM Canto: Iskandar: Yeah. That was weird. 7:57:23 PM | Edited 7:57:34 PM Canto: Iskandar: some kind of anti-transmutation effect. Not strong enough to dispel the curse on me, but still, weird. 7:57:43 PM Janis: ...anti-transmutation? 7:57:45 PM Kalor: It's probably affecting illusions as well 7:57:55 PM Wynn: We have nothing to hide. 7:57:58 PM Wynn: Wynn continues! 7:58:01 PM Kalor: To dispel any sort of trickery with alternate forms 7:58:11 PM Janis: Janis follows, but is feeling uneasy. 7:59:14 PM Kalor: Kalor casts prestidigitation and conjures a glowing ball of fluff, then passes it through the door 7:59:51 PM Canto: You head down the hallway, which, as I said, winds down and to the left. It ends with another stone door, studded with precious metals and jewels, a mosaic displaying Tiamat and Bahamut seemingly locked in combat. 8:00:28 PM Canto: Kalor, the illusion doesn't make it through the field. 8:01:14 PM Kalor: It seems to be a rather powerful slash and burn sort of anti illusion field as well, it probably wouldn't even let a light spell through 8:01:39 PM Kalor: Kalor follows the others 8:01:41 PM Canto: So, you're at another door! 8:01:49 PM Wynn: Wynn opens it. 8:01:49 PM Aziz: Aziz opens the door 8:01:56 PM Aziz: Aziz is a millisecond too slow 8:01:59 PM Valerian: Valerian shakes his head. 8:02:11 PM Canto: Narrow hallway, only the person at the front can open the door. 8:02:21 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn and Aziz 8:02:43 PM Janis: ((Wait, was I in front, then, or was Wynn in front?)) 8:02:59 PM Canto: Janis went first. 8:03:09 PM Janis: (y) 8:03:15 PM Janis: Janis opens and walks through the door 8:03:48 PM Aziz: Aziz walks through the door behind... Wynn, I guess? 8:03:57 PM Valerian: Valerian follows. 8:04:12 PM Nilani: Nilani continues on. 8:04:52 PM Canto: The door is heavy, but as soon as Janis touches it, it opens up! And... well, you're standing on a cloud, and you appear for all the world to be in the sky. 8:05:04 PM Canto: There's no walls. 8:05:31 PM Canto: No floor, no ceiling. Just clouds that are apparently solid enough to stand on. It's also a bit cooler, being outside. 8:05:47 PM Aziz: I think we found our destination. 8:05:50 PM Kalor: Now THIS is what I call creative architecture... 8:05:54 PM Nilani: Well, this is surreal. 8:06:07 PM Aziz: Aziz prowls around the cloud, looking for barriers and testing with his foot for holes 8:06:10 PM Valerian: Very... something. 8:06:13 PM Janis: I hope this is it...the only way I see to go is down... 8:06:35 PM Canto: Curled up like a Huge cat on a particularly large cloud is a silver dragon. 8:06:44 PM Aziz: Aziz immediately stops 8:06:49 PM Wynn: Wynn approaches. 8:06:53 PM Canto: Directly in front of you, maybe about 20 feet. 8:07:01 PM Janis: .....hello? 8:07:16 PM Canto: It opens its eye. "Mmmmf." 8:07:23 PM Janis: You wanted to see us? 8:07:27 PM Valerian: Good afternoon. 8:08:19 PM Kalor: Kalor speaks in draconic : Hail, great wyrm, your countenance is even more magnificent than I expected. We were called and we have answered. 8:08:23 PM Kalor: Kalor bows 8:08:43 PM Canto: Dragon: I didn't call you here. 8:08:51 PM Wynn: We're looking for oracles. 8:08:59 PM Kalor: Kalor looks confused 8:09:04 PM Kalor: You didn't? 8:09:27 PM Aziz: I picked the wrong door. You are kidding me. 8:09:33 PM Aziz: Aziz smacks his forehead audibly 8:10:11 PM Janis: Do you know where we can find the oracles? 8:11:12 PM Canto: Dragon: Oh, I'm an oracle. Things just don't always happen in the right order. It is very irritating sometimes. 8:11:44 PM Kalor: Ah, so you WILL call for us, at some point? 8:12:15 PM Canto: He rasies his massive head and yawns. his breath is very cold. "Let me look at you. Ahhhh. Right. The crew of Nation." 8:12:43 PM Canto: Dragon: almost didn't recognize you. 8:12:53 PM Valerian: Do you remember us being older? 8:13:11 PM Aziz: Or deader? 8:13:22 PM Janis: Or maybe you remember the last guys. 8:13:45 PM Canto: Dragon: Not older. But.... you're not everything you will be, put it that way. But then, that's where it starts. You find yourselves bound to a cursed voidship. Dooooooooooooooomed. 8:14:15 PM Kalor: Yes, that is more or less what we expected to hear. 8:14:20 PM Canto: Dragon: Like Nation's other crews. Dooooooooooooooooooooomed. 8:14:35 PM Valerian: Yes, we got that part. 8:14:36 PM Aziz: Sounds like a typical Thursday, yep. 8:14:53 PM Kalor: And then there was something about a crossroads 8:15:47 PM Canto: Dragon: Except not. Nation is a soul collector. Not his fault, of course. That's what the curse does -- he's doomed to soak up all these souls. To be a meat grinder for people. 8:16:02 PM Canto: Dragon: Eternally? Or is there an endgame? 8:16:21 PM Canto: Dragon: Here's the thing. 8:16:21 PM Aziz: You sound like Wynn's Ship-Log. 8:16:26 PM Canto: Dragon: You're the last crew. 8:16:35 PM Janis: ...wait, what? 8:16:43 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 8:16:46 PM Valerian: Oh, good. 8:16:51 PM Canto: Dragon: Maybe. 8:16:58 PM Valerian: We either figure it out, or crash the ship and kill us all. 8:16:59 PM Canto: Dragon: Depends on what that means. 8:17:07 PM Kalor: Last crew of the voidship Nation, I like the sound of that. Very... Final. 8:17:23 PM Janis: ...you're gonna be very vague about that now, aren't you? 8:17:24 PM Aziz: Or rather, we have the chance to be the last crew. We either figure it out and break the cycle, or fail and the cycle continues. 8:18:34 PM Canto: Dragon: Last crew means several things. That yes, you end the curse, huzzah, hurray, slow clap. 8:19:09 PM Canto: Dragon: Or that whoever set Nation on this course finally collects all the souls he's been gathering. 8:19:26 PM Kalor: Ghosts in the gastank... 8:19:44 PM Kalor: I wonder what he needs them for... 8:19:55 PM Canto: Dragon: Souls? Tons of uses. 8:20:10 PM Kalor: And none of them very pleasant to consider 8:20:12 PM Canto: Dragon: For gods, they're power. 8:20:29 PM Valerian: It's feeding a god? 8:20:39 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:21:17 PM Kalor: With that many souls you could probably kindle even the tiniest of divine sparks 8:21:38 PM Aziz: Could also be feeding any of the underworlds. I think I recall devils running transactions with souls as currency. 8:21:53 PM Kalor: Yes... 8:21:55 PM Valerian: How do we get it to stop? 8:22:22 PM Canto: Dragon: Ah. That is the rub. See... you're probably very aware right now that there are several divinities that have their eyes on you. 8:22:40 PM Aziz: At least one of them sent an Archon to make sure we got here safely, aye. 8:22:43 PM Kalor: Devils use souls as currency and for power, both political and of the more direct variety... 8:23:23 PM Canto: Dragon: This many souls, collected for a singular purpose, could definitely tip many balances of power. 8:23:54 PM Janis: ...so...we're like...a big feed bag for the Gods of the multiverse? 8:24:04 PM Kalor: As I said, it could make a major player out of any tree, rock or saint that some random people decided to worship. 8:24:25 PM Kalor: Or it could buy you a kingdom in the hells 8:24:39 PM Aziz: Let's let the dragon finish talking, we did kind of wake him up. 8:24:44 PM Valerian: I wish they'd just leave us alone, honestly. 8:25:24 PM Canto: Dragon: The benevolent deities would, if asked, leave you alone. The malevolent deities? Not so much. 8:25:49 PM Valerian: They're not the ones I'm most concerned about. 8:26:01 PM Janis: That's why Mhirit was so interested in the tech. 8:26:33 PM Janis: If they could make another Nation, or a whole fleet of Nations just sucking up souls...it's like a big soul exchange market... 8:27:26 PM Canto: Dragon: Which are you most concerned about then? 8:27:46 PM Janis: ...is there any part of this to not be concerned about? 8:28:41 PM Valerian: I apologize, I'm not feeling well. Going through that door wasn't... the best. 8:29:10 PM Canto: Dragon: Yes, well. Many spies try to gain access to our sanctum. 8:31:59 PM Canto: the dragon yawns. "I apologize. Terribly rude. I am Utlan." 8:32:18 PM Janis: ...like...as in Utlan-Tari? 8:32:20 PM Valerian: ... is Tari also a name? 8:32:37 PM Kalor: I am Kalor, pleasure to meet you... Oh yes, I had a question actually. Would you happen to know what god employs a celestial deva named Chiralon? 8:33:21 PM Canto: Dragon: Yes. Tari and I formed this corporation from our hoards a very long time ago in service to Bahamut. 8:34:49 PM Canto: Utlan looks at Kalor. "Hold, please, there are certain formalities to adhere to now. You may each ask me one question, and I will answer to the best of my considerable abiliy. But I also get to ask each of you a question, and you must answer in the same way." 8:35:10 PM Kalor: Fair enough. 8:35:43 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 8:36:13 PM Canto: Utlan: I will give you a moment to confer, if you wish. 8:36:58 PM Janis: Janis gathers towards the others to huddle. 8:37:00 PM Aziz: I have my question ready, unless you guys want to coordinate. 8:37:11 PM Janis: Janis whispers "Ok, what questions do we need answers to?" 8:38:42 PM Janis: ...ok...I guess Aziz can go first... 8:38:56 PM Canto: Iskandar: I don't think he's omniscient, either, so be careful. Asking question he doesn't know the answer to gets him an answer and leaves you without one. 8:39:10 PM Wynn: That's what I'm worried about. 8:39:20 PM Wynn: How much can he really know about our situation? 8:40:12 PM Janis: I feel like we should bring some of the others here. Get even more questions. 8:40:35 PM Aziz: That sounds like cheating, and dragons don't take kindly to being swindled. 8:40:52 PM Canto: Iskandar: I know I don't. 8:40:52 PM Kalor: Few beings do, in my experience. 8:42:37 PM Kalor: Well, I just desired to know who took enough interest in our well being to send his servant to ensure our safe passage. It does not seem to be an insurmountable question to answer, even though few beings of lesser status would know the servants of the gods by name, of course. 8:42:52 PM Aziz: I get the feeling he wants to help us. If someone wants to sacrifice their question, you could ask something along the lines of "What are three questions you would recommend we ask?". 8:43:05 PM Kalor: That is a good idea 8:43:34 PM Kalor: I could do that, if you think it wise 8:43:50 PM Janis: Isk, Wynn, do you know what you wanna ask? 8:44:11 PM Canto: Iskandar: I have a pretty good idea. 8:44:15 PM Canto: Iskandar: Val? 8:45:03 PM Wynn: He may not have answers for the only questions I have. 8:45:08 PM Valerian: I have an idea. 8:45:32 PM Canto: Iskandar: Nilani? 8:45:47 PM Nilani: I haven't a blessed clue. 8:46:15 PM Aziz: Do you want to sacrifice your question, then, and get everyone else some good ones? 8:46:26 PM Nilani: Sure. 8:47:00 PM Wynn: ...somehow I doubt that will work. Like asking a genie for more wishes. 8:47:07 PM Aziz: Who wants to go first, then? Should we have Nilani go first, just in case he has better ideas than we do? 8:47:55 PM Aziz: A djinn typically doesn't want to help the people making wishes of it. I think Utlan genuinely wants to help, but is as bound by the rules as we are. 8:48:14 PM Canto: Everyone go ahead and roll Knowledge Arcana. 8:48:17 PM Canto: If you have it. 8:48:38 PM Aziz: 22 8:48:44 PM Wynn: ((nope.)) 8:49:06 PM Valerian: ((25)) 8:49:12 PM Kalor: ((14 typical, one of the skills I havw +10 and I roll garbage)) 8:51:52 PM Canto: Okay! 8:52:00 PM Canto: Utlan waits patiently. 8:52:21 PM Valerian: I'd really rather not ask in front of everyone else. So I'll go last. 8:52:46 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Val. 8:53:23 PM Wynn: How much do you think he could know about the specifics of our situation? 8:53:52 PM Wynn: I'll just... go closer to last to get a read on what everyone else is getting answered. 8:54:14 PM Valerian: He's from the future. 8:54:17 PM Valerian: We're in the future. 8:54:34 PM Aziz: I was wondering why I felt an impending nosebleed. 8:55:14 PM Canto: Iskandar: Okay, I'll go first. 8:55:53 PM Canto: He steps up to Utlan! "Back on my home plane. Is my hoard where I left it?" 8:56:07 PM Canto: Utlan: It is. 8:57:25 PM Canto: Iskandar takes a breath! "Okay! Thanks. Ask away." 8:58:51 PM Canto: Utlan looks at him. "Why didn't you kill the wizard? You could have." 8:58:59 PM Canto: Iskandar blinks. 8:59:15 PM Canto: Iskandar: what would have been the point of that? 8:59:25 PM Valerian: ... what an odd question. 9:00:36 PM Canto: Utlan: You didn't kill him, even after he cursed you. I'm just curious why you didn't. 9:01:01 PM Canto: Iskandar: ... well, there would have been no point. 9:01:08 PM Canto: Utlan: ... interesting. 9:01:14 PM Canto: Utlan: Next? 9:01:22 PM Kalor: I will go next 9:01:42 PM Kalor: Or you might, if you wish *turns to Nilani* 9:02:21 PM Nilani: You can go, if you want. 9:03:10 PM Kalor: I was just wondering if you had thought of anything, or if you wanted to ask what the group decided 9:03:33 PM Kalor: Because if you have a question then I will give up mine 9:04:07 PM Nilani: I have none. 9:04:29 PM Kalor: So would you like to ask then, or should I? 9:06:10 PM Nilani: I may as well. 9:06:23 PM Nilani: Nilani turns to Utlan 9:07:04 PM Canto: Utlan looks at her! 9:07:50 PM Nilani: I have no questions of my own, being wholly unprepared for this sort of thing, and so I will ask which questions you would ask, if in my and my companions' situation. 9:08:10 PM Canto: Utlan: Hmm. Good question. 9:10:32 PM | Edited 9:10:54 PM Canto: Utlan: What I would ask? I would ask 'How do we defeat the curse?' 'How do we live through this?' 'Where is the Pod Room located?' Not that I necessarily have answers for those questions, but they are what I would ask, if I was in your position. 9:12:37 PM Canto: Utlan: My question to you is this: at this point, why aren't you prepared for a situation like this? 9:15:04 PM Nilani: Because I spend too much time preparing for threats, rather than thinking about how I'd react to boons, like a question answered by a dragon, for example. 9:15:23 PM Canto: Utlan: Interesting. Next? 9:15:31 PM Kalor: I'll go next then 9:15:46 PM Aziz: I'll go after you, unless anyone else wants the spot. 9:16:19 PM Kalor: I'll jump straight to it, where *is* the pod room located? 9:17:29 PM Canto: Utlan: in the Far Realms. The City of Cutting Angles, specifically. 9:18:11 PM Kalor: Ah... So I guess we can skip gods and devils and go straight to the really unpleasant things you might want souls for then... 9:18:32 PM Valerian: Marvelous. 9:18:34 PM | Edited 9:19:01 PM Canto: Utlan: Doesn't mean that's who's behind it. Just means that's where they plopped the thing. 9:19:35 PM Canto: Utlan: Why Enchantments and Illusions? 9:20:39 PM Kalor: I do not like to hurt people when I do not absolutely have to. And I find illusions to be very useful and entertaining. 9:21:15 PM Canto: Utlan: ....interesting. You mean you don't like to cause physical harm. 9:21:21 PM Canto: Utlan: ...anyway, next? 9:22:06 PM Janis: I'm not ready yet, if someone else can go. 9:22:24 PM Wynn: I will. 9:22:41 PM Canto: Utlan looks at Wynn! 9:22:48 PM Wynn: What is your motivation behind asking these questions? 9:23:39 PM Canto: Utlan: To understand you better. 9:23:56 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:26:17 PM Canto: Utlan: Why do you try so hard to live so joylessly? 9:30:53 PM Wynn: ...I would not call it such. I have dedicated my life to the Saint's work. There is little need for anything outside of that, and there is happiness to be found in a job well done. 9:31:25 PM Canto: Utlan: Mmm. 9:31:28 PM Canto: Utlan: Next? 9:31:40 PM | Edited 9:32:55 PM Janis: ...you up for it, Aziz? 9:32:29 PM Valerian: An excellent answer. 9:33:30 PM Aziz: Aziz steps forward towards Utlan, deep in thought. "How do I best phrase this." 9:33:49 PM Canto: Utlan: I assume that is not your question. 9:37:12 PM Aziz: My entire time I've been here, I've felt like a burden. My skillset is... not very suited for the adventuring life, and certainly not for emergency rescues from the depths of the planes. I want to help, but I can't seem to find the best way to direct my efforts. My question, then, is this: what should I do, what project should I work on, if I want to get as many of us out of this ordeal alive, as possible? 9:40:01 PM Canto: Utlan nods, thoughtfully. "An extradimensional portal. Base it on the design of the portal that links the Pod Room to Nation.' 9:41:10 PM Canto: Utlan: Why don't you think you've contributed? 9:42:18 PM Valerian: I still need a better wardrobe. 9:43:51 PM Aziz: Everything I've tried to do to help has fallen flat. Nation doesn't want me anywhere near the bridge or the repair efforts going on there, and the few experiments I've done in the engine room feel like Nation humoring an overzealous child bent on the Science Fair. What little research I've done into the past crews has only confirmed what Wynn already knew. My sole achievement has been a single amulet that keeps an incubus from needing to eat my friends, and even that took a week to work. ...oh, and a war-dinosaur that has yet to actually be useful in combat, so there's that. 9:44:32 PM Kalor: It is a very nice war-dinosaur though 9:45:19 PM Canto: Utlan: How long have you been on the ship? You needn't answer if you don't want to, mind you. 9:46:29 PM Aziz: ...a good question, one to which I don't have the answer. Time has seemed to alternately rush by and drag along... without a goal or a schedule, days kind of blur. I don't honestly even know what day of the week it is. 9:46:40 PM Aziz: Aziz chuckles weakly. 9:47:14 PM Canto: Utlan: In any case. Next? 9:47:27 PM Aziz: Aziz steps back to let whoever else go next 9:47:34 PM Janis: ...well...aside from Val...I guess it's just me. 9:47:37 PM Janis: Janis steps up. 9:47:43 PM Janis: But I'd like you to ask first. 9:47:56 PM Janis: Janis is talking to Utlan. 9:51:28 PM Canto: Utlan shrugs. "Did you truly take down Khelgar the Red with a single arrow to the knee? Or was that exaggerated?" 9:51:52 PM Janis: Janis blushes "...that may have been exaggerated..." 9:52:18 PM Janis: ...ok then... 9:53:07 PM Janis: ...Before I came on board Nation, I was hunting an elf. Do I find him and capture him? 9:53:41 PM Canto: Utlan: You do find him. 9:54:49 PM Canto: Utlan looks at Val! 9:55:20 PM Janis: ...time for us to go? 9:56:20 PM Valerian: Yes. 9:56:23 PM Valerian: Thank you. 9:56:52 PM Wynn: Wynn nods at Val and heads out. 9:56:58 PM Janis: Janis follows 9:57:23 PM Kalor: Kalor bows to Utlan and follows 9:57:30 PM Nilani: Nilani also leaves. 9:57:56 PM Aziz: Aziz follows as well, much quieter than before. 9:58:20 PM Canto: Heading back to the door! Which is pretty much just a doorframe sitting on a cloud.